


Without You

by kookismyboi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookismyboi/pseuds/kookismyboi
Summary: Everyone notices how Kris isn't acting himselfLittle did they know it is because of a certain someone





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this short fic about 4 years ago on asianfanfics when I was krisyeol trash lol  
> I decided to post it here because this the man site I use now  
> This is my first and only fic that I have written.  
> Hopefully I will return to writing because I have a few prompts in mind  
> Enjoy <3

_ ~Kris POV~ _

Come on hyung wake up! " was the first thing I heard as I started waking up.

I opened my eyes to see my boyfriend's brown orbs staring down at me. 

"I'm up, I'm up!" I said with a yawn

"You have to get ready for your schedule today hyung." Chanyeol said going to my closet pulling out my suit.

"You?" I questioned. I finally getting out of the bed and started walking over to Chanyeol, back hugging him.

"Yes." Chanyeol said giggling as my breath tickled his neck.  "Sehun and I have our own schedule today, we will be filming for a sitcom" he continued as he broke away from my hug. He laid out my outfit not the bed.

I frowned, "Oh."  Chanyeol turned around and started walking toward me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just that I won't be as fun without you there." I said shyly  Chanyeol then hugged me, "Don't worry love, I'm sure you'll have a good time."   I leaned in to kiss him but was interrupted by Sehun. "Come on hyung, be don't want to be late."

"Ok tell Manager hyung I'll be out in one minute" Chanyeol said. When Sehun left the room I gently brushed my lips on his.

"I'll text you!" He said. With that he left out our room.

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We were all in the van on our way to Gangnam for an opening ceremony when Lay turned to me.

"Kris are you alright?" He asked worried. 

"I'm alright, why'd you ask?" I asked looking down at my phone to see if Chanyeol sent me a text yet.

"You look really bored and you're not smiling." Luhan chimed in. I looked at both of them,

"I'm ok, it's just that I'm kinda tired." I half lied, I was really tired but that's not the reason behind my attitude.

"Ok, whatever you say" Lay said dropping the topic

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

During the whole ceremony I was distracted because I was thinking about Chanyeol. I really missed him. We started going out 2 months ago after he confessed. That was the 2nd best thing in my life. The 1st was finally getting to debut. 

"Ok guys time to go home" Manager ge said. I was surprised that we were leaving already. It didn't seem like we were here as long but I was so distracted I guess I lost track of one.

I sat all the way in the back of the van next to Tao. I Was looking down at my phone to see if I had gotten a text from Chanyeol but sadly I didn't. Tao also asked me if I was ok because I looked distracted during the event.

Just as I was about to answer my phone buzzed.

 **From Giraffe** : Hey babe, Sorry I wasn't able to send you a text but how was everything. Was it fun? Hope you weren't thinking thinking about me too much XD

"Kris ge did you hear me?" Tao asked. 

I replied to Chanyeol telling him that everything was ok and that we were on our way home, not telling him how I was distracted the whole time before answering Tao.

"I totally fine." I smiled.

Tao nodded and turned to Baekhyun to talk to him.

I was about to nod off to sleep when my phone buzzed again leaving me smiling.

 **From Giraffe** : Ok, I love you❤


End file.
